<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and TV by silver_penny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680006">Time and TV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_penny/pseuds/silver_penny'>silver_penny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Current Events, M/M, or rather, quarantine fic, the hurt is watching the news and the comfort is time with your loved ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_penny/pseuds/silver_penny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Turn it off,” Des said eventually. “Just turn it off.”</p>
  <p>The incessant jabber from the television cut out and the remote clattered against the table, loud in the sudden silence. That was better. </p>
</blockquote>John, Desmond. TV, quarantine. A couple of drinks.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Desmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time and TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in the sad little valley between American election day and canon Destiel. I stumbled upon it after this week's events and was stunned to realize it was still relevant.</p><p>I know they weren't together in 2020-21, but is that not the point of fanfiction?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Turn it off,” Des said eventually. “Just turn it off.”</p><p>John, slumped on the couch in a puddle of his own coat, didn’t respond. Des sighed and forced himself to move, stretching out an arm over John’s prone form and sticking his leg off the other side of the couch for balance. He snagged the remote and fingered the power button, jamming it down with more force than perhaps was necessary. The incessant jabber from the television cut out and the remote clattered against the table, loud in the sudden silence. John flinched. Des drew his leg back in and settled back on the couch. That was better. They sat in silence.</p><p>Eventually Johnny kicked his coat out of the way and levered himself up. “Need a drink,” he muttered. “Want one?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Des mumbled. He was trying not to fall asleep on the couch and mostly failing. He could feel it shift as John moved and forced his eyes open, tilting his head back so he could watch Johnny round the kitchen island. He returned a minute later with two glasses stacked in one hand and the bottle in the other, passing the glasses over the back of the couch to Des and settling in again behind him. Unceremoniously, they got started on the drinking.</p><p>“Des,” John began a little while later, skewed out beside him. “Why’s everything so screwed up?” He’d discarded his jacket a while back and had one heel propped up against the table.</p><p>“Don’t ask me,” Des hummed. “I just do food. None of this.”</p><p>“You know I’d say we should run back to London,” John waved a hand in the air, making his point. “But it’s hardly any better over there now, innit?”</p><p>Des grumbled and tugged lightly on John’s shoulder. He came through, pulling his legs in and collapsing against Des’s side, tucking his head up against him. Des shifted backwards, letting John in and trailing his hand up and down John’s spine. They sat there like that in the quiet for a while, trying to forget.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” John whispered. Des gave a sort of half-shrug, trying not to dislodge his boyfriend.</p><p>“We don’t know anything,” he whispered back. “We’re just being patient, remember?” He could feel John’s smile.</p><p>“Yeah alright,” he said. “But either way – it’s all screwed up, Des. And you and me – well. We’re <em>me and you</em>.” John shifted slightly and Des kept a steady pressure between his shoulder blades. “How do we live with this?”</p><p>“Same’s we always do, Johnny,” Des sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Live with it. Do something.”</p><p>“Do something?” John teased, his voice lilting upwards in the quiet of the room.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“Anything at all, hmm? And why’s the doing so important?”</p><p>“Only thing we can do, Johnny.”</p><p>Johnny shifted again until his head was in Des’ lap and looked up at him and flashed him a brilliant quicksilver smile. “Well hey there,” he said quietly. “When did you get so wise, Des?”</p><p>“When you weren’t looking, Johnny,” he said, and tilted his head back, and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>